


Unexpected Valentine, An

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Unexpected Valentine, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Unexpected Valentine, An

## Unexpected Valentine, An

#### by Bertie

An Unexpected Valentine   
by Bertie   
Archive: sure   
Warning: Not betad   
Note: For the Valentine Challenge 

* * *

Alex Krycek stirred, his lover was supposedly beside him, but when he turned over to feel his comforting warmth, all he felt was cold bedding. He opened his eyes and sighed. No Mulder. Fuck. He shrugged his shoulders, certain his lover was off on a jaunt of monster chasing or X-File hunting. It didn't lower his morning erection any. He let his face fall back against the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work. No Mulder, a hard cock, and nothing to do was keeping him awake. He was too sleepy to jerk off. It would have been much better just to slip into Mulder's loose asshole, but the asshole wasn't present. 

What was the point of having a lover you couldn't wake up to every morning and fuck the daylights out of? That random thought stopped him. He remembered who had said it to him. He shook his head. He didn't want to recall the times he had woken from a heavy night of boozing and fucking to find a thick cock in his ass. The times weren't bad, just made him feel partly ashamed and guilty, though there really wasn't a reason to feel that way. He wasn't married to anyone at the time, he wasn't even seeing anyone-just the large motherfucker who fucked him into the mattress practically every night just a few years prior. 

He groaned, lifted his head again from the mattress, and looked around, trying to see if maybe, with little hope, that his lover would be home but up doing some computer searches or something. No luck. 

He would just have to let his hard cock wilt in shame. He sighed and looked sorrowfully down at his cock that seemed to get the idea and began to slowly shrink. He wandered into the living room, about to make a beeline to the kitchen for coffee, when he noticed something out of place peripherally. He turnte to look around more closely and noticed that a large teddy bear sat in the middle of the coffee table. It was beige, with large green eyes and had a large heart on it's belly. In gold letters it read 'Be My Valentine.' 

Alex looked at it a moment, thinking it may be a plant of some kind. Then he thought, how long had it been sitting here--had Mulder seen it? It didn't occur to him that Mulder would leave him such a thing on the coffee table. Hearts and flowers weren't his or his lover's type of thing. Then he wondered at that. Mulder had been rather affectionate of late. But he certainly hadn't expected this after not even a goodbye kiss this morning. 

He wondered if he should get it x-rayed. No way was he going to risk tearing it apart. It may well be a valentine from Mulder, however unexpected and odd. 

He grabbed the inoffensive seeming bear up and shook it. 

'Smart, asshole, get yourself blown to smithereens.' 

'Well, you didn't get blown up...' 

He shook his head and wondered about his duelling personality brain. 

He finally gave up and set the bear back on the table to get some coffee. Determining the explosiveness of teddy bears could be accomplished easier with caffeine in his system. The voice of reason. 

He came back, sipping his coffee, and looked at the bear specutively. He sat down and drank his coffee until he put was finished then took a shower. 

* * *

Mulder was tired. He had run on a wild goose chase once again, good thing Skinner wasn't aware of it, or the man would have reamed him out and good. Not something the agent would want. Even if sometimes the look on his AD's face gave him masturbatory fantasies. The best one he'd had to date was his ass hiked up high on Skinner's desk, his pants around his ankles. A huge object slowly made it's way into him, centimeter by centimeter, filling all sides of his anal canal and making him squirm in delight. Whenever he whimpered, the AD would swat his ass, making it bounce and the large object to jolt hard against his prostate. Mulder shook himself. Even remotely thinking of that fantasy was enough to get him hard. 

He opened the door and noticed that the teddy bear wasn't there on the table where he had put it. He didn't know who it was from, but he was curious why Alex had taken it. Then he smiled. He wondered for a moment if he should just tell him the truth - the valentine probably was from a secret admirer of his, more than likely the middle aged woman down the hall who always had him take her garbage out for her. He paused for just a second and decidely voted against telling Alex the truth. He would much rather Alex believe it was from him. 

He staggered into the bedroom, pulling off clothes as he went, smelling Alex cologne everywhere, and hit the bed with a smile on his face. He almost immediately fell asleep dreaming of his lover. 

* * *

Alex couldn't believe how long it had taken to get the stuffed bear x-rayed. Then he was given an assignment out of the blue. The pay was good, but it was utterly boring. A total waste of time. Being hired as a private detective was not the most exciting thing for him. The only thing good about it was that it kept Mulder happy that he was in a 'legitimate' line of work. He was keeping an eye out for a man's wife who wanted to catch her cheating on him. Turned out she was just visiting a sick aunt who she knew he never liked and kept it a secret from him. Good thing he was paid in advance and there were no refunds. 

Just as he was leaving the office to get in his car, he saw Skinner's car drive by. It was headed toward Mulder's apartment which was only a few blocks away. He wondered about that. He hurried to his car, snorted at the teddy bear, then rushed off down the road, hoping to keep Skinner away from the apartment. Since he had been with Mulder, he was very careful about speaking of others he had been with. The very idea of having the AD there at his lover's when he was probably gone seemed wrong. Admit it, you just are worried the big man would try to make a pass at you and you probably wouldn't turn it down. In fact, you're getting hard just thinking of that very thing, aren't you...SHUT UP! He growled to himself, but it was useless. His cock was trying to break through his jeans. 

* * *

Skinner knocked on the door. Then again. If it weren't for the late hour, he would have called out, but instead, he took a spare key that Mulder had given him and opened the door. It was dark but the light from the bathroom illuminated the living room. No movement, nothing. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard movement in the bedroom. The door was ajar. He went inside and saw a BVD covered ass glowing in the darkness. He smiled. He moved closer and reached for the underwear and pulled down. 

"Awx, stoppp," came a grumbling noise from the prone body. Skinner stumbled back. The sudden movement stirred the body on the bed and an arm shot out and turned on a lamp. 

"S-Skinner?" gasped Mulder as he blinked into the light, seeing his boss staring at him in shock. "What are you doing in my apartment pulling down my underwear??" 

"I-I am sorry, Mulder...I-weren't you supposed to be in Baton Rouge?" Skinner asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. 

"No, there was no reason to go down there. It was a false lead. The real shooter was found a few hours later...Wait, you came here thinking I was Alex, didn't you?" 

Skinner nodded, seeing no point in denying it. Just then the front door opened. 

* * *

Alex entered the apartment and knew something wasn't right. "Walter?" he called out, expecting to find the AD in the living room and thought it odd there were no lights on and the big AD wasn't immediately visible. 

When he saw the bedroom light on, he made his way to it. Walter stood there looking at Alex with the teddy bear in his hand. 

"I see you have the bear, Alex." 

"You sent this to me? Mulder will be furious!" 

"He already is," grumbled a very familiar voice in the bedroom. 

"Oh, fuck," groaned Alex. He pushed Skinner into the bedroom and stared at a sleepy and pissed off Mulder. "I- I can explain, Mulder." 

Mulder pouted, that bottom lip poking out that usually made Alex hard as a brick, but not this time. 

"Do you love him?" 

"What?" Alex was hoping Mulder hadn't said what he just did. 

"Do you love my boss, Alex?" 

"I - I - I..." 

"Get out, both of you!" he snarled. 

"Mulder, you're making a mistake. I haven't been with Alex for over a year," Skinner interjected. 

The FBI agent glared at his boss. "Then why are you here now?" 

Skinner flushed. "I was here to see if Alex was still interested in me." He looked away from the mean glare from Mulder. "You have every right to be mad at me, Mulder, but not Alex." 

Mulder turned a wary eye to Alex who nodded. "I swear I thought this was a sick joke sent by one of my enemies, Mulder. I even x-rayed it, thinking it may have contained a bomb or something. You would never have sent me something like this." 

Mulder shook his head. "You two were together? A year ago?" 

They nodded. Mulder sighed. "Ok, I will give you a few minutes alone. Clearly there is something that's unfinished between you." 

He rose from the bed, pulling up his underwear. and scrambled between the two befuddled men. He slammed the bedroom door. Alex stared at the door for a moment then turned to look at Skinner. It had been a good while since he had even been in the same room as his former lover. Their prior relationship was passionate but brief. 

"I'm sorry, Alex. I should have tried calling or ..." he trailed off. 

"Walter, why a valentine? What is this supposed to mean?" 

The older man cleared his throat. "I still have feelings for you, Alex. I don't really know why I did it, but I sent it hoping that you would have too." 

Alex sighed. "Fuck, Walter. There was a time I thought I loved you. But you were the one who kicked me out!" 

Skinner nodded. "Maybe I should just go..." 

Alex threw the bear on the bed and stopped Walter from leaving by pressing his body to the older man's as he used to when they were together. 

"Maybe I don't think we are finished yet, Walter," growled Alex, looking into the chocolate eyes. 

"Do you- " began Walter, but then bent his head slightly and pressed his lips to Alex's. 

A surge of conflicting emotions rose up through the younger man. He certainly wasn't expecting the kiss, but he knew a part of him had hoped for such a reaction. 

Just then the door opened again. "Would you like-" Then the door was slammed again. 

"Shit!" cried Alex, scrambling from Walter, trying to get to the door. 

"Let me go after him, Alex." 

Alex stopped and let Walter go after the man he loved. He went to the softly closed door and leaned his head against it, not believing that he could make such a stupid mistake with his boyfriend right in the next room. 

* * *

Walter had softly shut the bedroom door and was glad that Mulder hadn't left the apartment. He was sitting on the couch, his hands covering his face. 

"Mulder...I know you think that we-" 

"Just go ahead and fuck him, Walter. That's exactly why you came. Isn't it?" He lifted his face from his hands and glared accusingly at his boss. 

Walter shrugged. "I don't know, Mulder. I guess I hoped that he may..." 

Mulder put his head back into his hands. "Go ahead, Walter. I am giving you a 'go fuck my boyfriend for free' card." 

"What? Are you just giving him to me, Mulder? I thought you had more fight than that!" The older man moved closer to the defeated man. Then sat down beside him. 

Mulder shook his head. 

"Look at me, Mulder." 

The younger man hesitated, then lifted red, tear swollen eyes at Walter. 

"Oh, god, Mulder. I am so sorry. I had no idea you loved him. I thought you and he were just having a bit of fun together..." 

Mulder shook his head. "But Walter, you are right. I realize we have just been having a bit of fun together. We aren't in love! So go ahead and fuck him as you want!" 

"Bullshit, Mulder. You can't tell me you are crying over a fuck buddy." 

Walter reached over and ran his hand down one wet and stubbly cheek then the other. 

"I'm only crying for what-" his voice hitched- "for what we haven't been for each other, Walter." 

Walter lifted Mulder's chin a bit and looked into the hazel eyes still overly wet. "Are you even sure that-" He bent suddenly and pressed his lips to Mulder's. The younger man gasped and Walter's tongue slipped in. Mulder groaned as pent up frustration, anger and a long held desire for the older man rose obliterating everything else. When they pulled apart to breathe, Mulder smiled widely, then laughed. 

"Alex and I deserve each other, Walter. We both can't remain faithful around big buff ADs," he said teasingly. 

Walter snorted and was about to stand to take his leave when Alex finally opened the bedroom door. 

"Well, what's the verdict?" he asked. He looked over at Walter's flushed face with slightly swollen lips, and the gentle smile on Mulder's own flushed face. He wasn't that stupid. "You kissed!" 

Walter rose and sighed. "Don't worry, Alex. I was just leaving." 

Alex watched as the AD slowly made his way to the door. 

"Wait, Walter. Let me speak to Alex alone for a moment." 

Mulder rose from the sofa and took a bewildered Alex into the bedroom again. Skinner returned to the sofa, deciding if they weren't out of there in 10 minutes, he was leaving. When he was just about to leave, the bedroom door opened. 

Alex smiled enigmatically at Walter, and Mulder had a curious gleam in his eyes as they moved towards him. The former Marine suddenly felt uneasy. 

"Walter, you are right. I have more than just buddy love for Alex, and he for me," Mulder began. 

"But we have decided, that there is one missing ingredient in our relationship," Alex continued. 

Walter looked at them curiously then rose to stare the two men in the eyes. "What?" 

"Oh, a certain man who we both have been lusting after for quite some time. We decided the best course of action for continuing our relationship was this certain large enough to share man. And you are it." 

They rushed the older man and pushed him down on the sofa. With tickling hands and much wiggling and chuckling, they had Walter stripped bare on the couch, an impressive erection greeting them. 

"Which part you want to start off with first, Alex?" 

"Hmm, hard to decide, why don't we both take the top and continue to the bottom." 

"Wonderful idea!" 

And with that proclamation, they had their way with the confused, surprised and very eager older man. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
